


Oct. 7th, “No, And That’s Final.”

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Fictober 2019.Things I love writing: my favorite characters and cute animals, hence, this fic. For a bit of background, in my fic canon Eugene and Snafu have a grand total of six pets: a dog named Ack Ack, and five cats named Gunner, Queen, Little Sid, Delilah, and Deacon.
Relationships: Mary Houston/Sidney "Sid" Phillips, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 2





	Oct. 7th, “No, And That’s Final.”

“We can’t,” Eugene sighed. 

“Why not, what’s one more?” Snafu asked, holding the tiny beagle puppy gently in his hands.

“We already have Ack Ack, Gunner, Little Sid, Delilah, Deacon, and Queen. That’s six animals,” Eugene protested. 

“Where else is he gonna go?” the beagle gave a yawn bigger than his body as Snafu spoke, making them both pause and smile. 

“I’m sorry, but no, and that’s final,” Eugene sighed as he reached over and pet the puppy’s head softly. “But I think I know of a home for him.” 

“Where?” Snafu asked. “Puppies are a lot of a work to take on…” 

“We haven’t given Sid and Mary a house-warming gift yet,” he replied. 

“You really think they’ll say yes? They just moved in to their new place, might not want to worry about havin’ to keep the house clean with a puppy on top of it all,” Snafu moved the puppy gently so it was cradled in his hands, held up against his chest where it snuggled against him happily. 

“I’ve got a good feeling about it. Let’s invite them over for dinner, give them a chance to meet him,” Eugene said, heading to the phone. How they found the little guy would probably be enough to convince them to give the pup a safe home, if they needed convincing at all (which he doubted they would.) 

The puppy had been tossed from a car traveling in front of them that day on the way into town, and if it weren’t for Snafu’s eyes being as sharp on the road as they were on a mortar sight, the pup might have been toast. He was just barely old enough to be away from his mother, and though they both knew a second dog was too much, it was hard not to fall in love with him as he trotted after them in the house, begging for pets and kisses in between trying to convince Ack Ack to play with him. 

Mary and Sid were both animal lovers, and if they told them all that on top of it all, then he was sure they wouldn’t be able to resist him. 

They came over at six sharp, forewarned of a “possible furry housewarming gift” if they decided they wanted and were ready for him. 

They weren’t halfway through the front door before Sid had caught sight of the puppy, and dashed inside to scoop him up. 

“Is he for us?” Sid asked as the puppy licked his face, tail wagging as hard as it possibly could. 

“If you want him, he’s yours,” Snafu replied, laughing. “I was worried y’all might not want to take on the responsibility of a puppy, but-” 

“Why not?” Sid interrupted, almost cooing as he kissed the puppy’s tiny head. “He’s perfect.” 

“He is,” Mary smiled as she stepped inside so Eugene could shut and lock the door. “Thank you, boys. Now, Sid, you’re going to love the kids we have someday that much too, aren’t you?” 

“Course,” Sidney replied, cradling the puppy gently like a baby. “They won’t be as cute, of course.”

Mary only shook her head and laughed as they went to sit down for dinner, the three of them barely able to convince Sid to let the puppy back onto the floor for the duration of it. 

After, they let the dogs out in the backyard to run, Sid dashing after the puppy and playing with it was if he was just another extra big, over-excited dog. 

“Any ideas on a name?” Eugene asked as he served tea to himself, Snafu, and Mary, leaving a fourth glass full for Sid. 

“Not sure. But Sid keeps calling him ‘Sugar.’ Might be all he’ll respond to soon,” Mary replied, sipping her tea in between giggles. “And I do mean our thanks, truly. Sid’s been needing something like this. He won’t say it, of course, but…” 

He shared a glance with Snafu. They could about imagine, having their own share of nightmares and other issues after coming home. It could be hard to talk about though, hard to ask for help. If the pup could help Sid, then it was well worth the work of training him. 

“You’re such a good boy, you know that? You’re one of the best dogs ever. C’mere, little sugar, you come sit with me,” Sid was all baby talk and doting, scooping the pup up carefully to sit on his lap as he finally joined them and downed his glass of tea. 

“So…you takin’ Sugar home?” Eugene asked, though he knew he didn’t really need to do so. 

Sid grinned and pressed yet another soft kiss to Sugar’s head. “You can’t stop me.” 

“We’d never think to try,” Snafu replied with a smile. “We already got our zoo, about time to help you start yours.” 

“Not for awhile,” Sid scolded playfully. “Gotta spoil this baby as an only child first.” 

Eugene figured there were a lot of certain, terrible things in the world. It was nice to have something as sweet as Sid spoiling and loving Sugar on that list too.


End file.
